Pirates Advanced
by Obitez
Summary: I was thinking... What if in one piece they had all of our world's technology? Then this kept me thinking for a while until I started writing this
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

•**WHOOSH**• A teenage boy, around seventeen, had been hanging off the side of an airship. On the inside of the ship another pink haired boy looked out the window and saw him. He opened the window and poked his head outside.

"What are you doing?" he yelled to him.

"Huh," the other boy noticing him looked up. "Oh! Can I'm just going for a ride!" he replied.

"A ride!" he exclaimed. "Are you crazy! Say, do you wanna come inside?"

"Huh? Sure!" he said as he grabbed onto the window and pulled himself inside. "Say, what's your name?" he asked the pink haired boy. "

"My names Coby," he replied.

"Well my names Luffy!" he replied back to him. When Coby got a closer look at him, he could see that he was wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and a bomber hat. "Say. Whose ship are we on?" Luffy asked Coby.

"Huh wait! You mean you don't know whose ship this is?!"

"No. I don't," he replied.

"Your on Alvida's ship!" Coby screamed.

"Alvida, hey why're you acting like you're scared of her?"

"She's the legendary Alvida for crying out loud!" Coby screamed.

"Legendary? Never heard of her," Luffy all of a sudden a big dark shadow appeared behind Coby. "Hey Coby. Who's the big fat old woman?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? AHHHH!" Coby screamed. "That would be Alvida. And I think you just made her on your bad side."

"Hey Coby," Alvida said. "Who is this brat that called me fat?" She asked.

"Oh Luffy," Coby said while grabbing his arm. "We gotta run!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Coby brought Luffy into one of the storage rooms. "Hey Coby," Luffy turned to him. "Why are you scared of her?"

"Huh? Oh Luffy, you don't know what she can do. Especially when she has that big club of hers."

"Hey Coby, why're you so scared of your captain?"

"Hm? Well it's not like I want to be a pirate."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Well one day I was boarding this plane thinking it was the one going to the next island over from where I lived. When it turned out to be going to this pirate crews airship," he explained. "Yeah I know it sounds silly. Especially since I don't want to be a pirate and want to be in the Air Force instead."

"Huh, you wanna be In the air force?" Luffy asked. "What's that?"

"We'll I guess you wouldn't know. A couple years ago the marines changed their name to the Air Force."

"Why?"

"We'll I suppose it's because they fight in the air more often than on the water these days." Coby explained.

"Ah I see," Luffy said. "We'll I wanna become a pirate!"

"A pi-pirate?" Coby asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!"

Just then the door to the storage room opened. "Oi Coby this is where you've been," Alivida said as she opened the door. Coby turned around shocked that she found them. "Coby, just who is this runt behind you?" she asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy shouted. "And I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!" He shouted again.

"You? King of the Pirates? Your joking!" Alvida said as she swung her club. Knocking Luffy through the wall and out of the ship.

"Luffy!" Coby shouted. "You just knocked him out of the sky!" Just then Coby saw something long coming from where Luffy was. And it was an arm?

Luffy grabbed the side of the hole he was just blasted through. Then his arm contracted and he pulled himself back onto the Airship. "Luffy, what was that?" Coby asked.

"Hm, oh I ate a devil fruit. It made me a rubber man," he said as he looked at Coby. "Any way, GUM GUM NO..." He shouted as he pulled his arm back into a fist. "PISTOL!" he shouted as he launched it at Alvida, who went flying through another wall in the airship.

"Luffy," Coby said.

"Oi you!" Luffy pointed to one of the other people on the ship who were watching them. "Get me and Coby a plane. We're leaving this place"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luffy and Coby were going through the sky on the plane the pirates had given them. It was a small two person plane, but still a plane. Luffy was flying it. "This Zoro person sounds interesting," Luffy said.

"Interesting? He's a pirate hunter! He'll capture you!" Coby was saying.

"He sounds like a good guy. I want him on my crew." Luffy was saying.

"Did you not just hear me! He'll be hunting you!"

"Well, I'll ask him to join me." Luffy said. "Hey Coby, I just thought I should let you know something."

"What is it?"

"I just figured I'd let you know I can't land this thing right."

"You can't land this!" Coby was yelling.

"Yeah... Hey there's some trees over there, I guess I'll land there." Luffy said, and seconds later there was a big crash.

They had landed in the middle of a forest and had flattened most of the trees in the area. "Are we still alive?" Coby asked.

"Yes Coby we are still alive," Luffy replied. He got out of the plane and looked around. "Strange I don't see anything. Are you sure there was a town with an air force base on this island?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. We landed on the forest north of it."

"Oh i see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later they had found the town. There was a big Air Force base in the middle with a large tower that reached all the way into the sky. "Wow! That's a large tower!" Luffy yelled.

"I think that's the Air Force base," Coby informed him.

"I wonder if Zoro is on the base," Luffy thought out loud. This caused all the people around them to jump and back away like they were in shock

"I don't think it's a good idea to mention his name," Coby whispered to him.

"Huh, really. Well lets head to the base you said you want to join them right." Luffy told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived there they saw a big long and tall fence around the base. "Wow that's big!" Luffy exclaimed. He then started climbing over it to see what was on the other side.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Coby asked him.

"I'm looking for Zoro. Oh, there he is," he replied.

They saw him against a cross with his hands tied to it.

"What! It's really him!" Coby yelled. Then a little girl climbed up over the fence.

"What's she doing? She gonna get caught," Coby said.

She ran over to him and held out what looked to be two rice balls. "Here have these. Your hungry right?" she said as she held them out to give to Zoro.

Then a group of soldiers arrived. They walked over to her and saw she was about to feed him. "What are you doing here little girl?" The man in front asked. He was wearing a black suit and had blond hair. "He grabbed one of the rice balls and started eating it. "This is disgusting! Hey you over there! Throw this girl out of here!" He ordered a soldier. The soldier just stood there in shock. "Hey I told you to do something!" The man yelled. "Do it before I tell my father!"

After that the man went over to the girl. He said, "I'm sorry," before picking her up and throwing her to the other side of the fence.

Before she hit the ground Luffy caught her. After the group of soldiers left Luffy walked over to Zoro. "Hey you," he said. That caught his attention. "I want you to join my crew." Luffy told him.

"What?"

"Join my pirate crew." Luffy said again.

"I'm not gonna join any pirate crew." He told Luffy.

"Oh c'mon," Luffy began. "Hey you use swords right? How about if I get 'em back you join my crew?"

"You really are dense," Zoro muttered to himself as Luffy ran off in the direction of the base.


End file.
